gravityfallsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Were-dog - Chapter One
Chapter One - The Transformed Were-Dog is a fanfiction by guest user nicknamed PugFluff. "The definition of insatiny... doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results." Albert Einstein The nighttime sky is navy-blue, like a gleaming sapphire. Only the pearl-white round Moon is illuminates the place, dressed with her stellate mantle. In a pinewood, a strange furry creature limps by the compact ground. There was a reddish tone in the creature's front leg, running from a ugly cut. The monster was revealed by the glow of the white sphere: a large wolf-like dog, with ragged grizzled fur. Wolf-Dog howls at the Moon and ran to the center of a city in Oregon named Gravity Falls. A chubby man is sleeping in his bed. Travelled calmly by the Dreamland. Suddenly, the Wolf-Dog appears in the other side of the chubby man's room door. He pounced in the wood, but don't broke it. The furry monster walked back and threw himself at the obstacle between him and a possible victim. A horrible sound of shattering and breaking woke up the plump human. He looked to the brown floor and saw a shadowy form moving slowly. The young adult started to realize there was danger. He catches swiftly a flashlight and a box to see the creature and defend himself. Fat man points the flashlight in all places of his room. There is nothing. He returns to his sleep. No, there is something! A door would break without why in the middle of night? A silver-colored flash jumps of under of the man's bed. The person only could see a creature with blue eyes and a red-white-black collar before scream for help. But, with the speed of the ferocious attack, screaming was useless. The help would be in vain and, at all, was too late for this poor guy. Hours Later Dipper is woken up by a nervous Mabel. "Dipper! Dipper! Grunkle Stan is missing!" "Grunkle Stan?" He asked. "You don't have certainly that he is in the bathroom or in his room?" "Yep! Our Great Uncle is missing and there are weird and smelly red liquid by the living room and gift shop floor." Mabel replies. "Waddles ran away from me and I noticed there was fur too." That is not normal in the Mystery Shack. Yes, sometimes the ground was dirty, but nonebody dropped red liquids in it. Except if was Mabel Juice, and it smelled horrible. He walked downstairs and saw a trail of dark scarlet going to the forest. Dipper approached to the red liquid and had a uncommon rusty smell. Was viscous, but turning dry. He shivered when discovered of what it was: Blood. "M-Mabel, that is blood." Dipper gagged. The female twin gasped, and in this exact moment were heard a howl. Came from outside. Both walked to the woods; their hearts being tightened of fear. A silver dog showed himself in the sunlight. Mabel noticed a deep cut in his leg. "Hello, friend!" She greeted the canid. He growled to her and padded to their direction. "Halpe mye..." The dog seemed to murmur. In a blink of eye, the dog was already biting Mabel's arm. She shouted in agony, and cannot escape from his attack. "Hey! Get out of my sister!" Dipper defended his twin sister, but Mabel was already motionless in the ground. The dog jumped in him, scratching and biting. Darkness corvered his vision, but not the normal darkness. It looked like the shadow of death, TO BE COUNTINUED.